Don't leave me alone
by Snow shower
Summary: Alex is living a double life; one, as a high school girl that takes on the appearence of a boy; and two, as a priestess healer from another realm that goes by the name of Yuki. What will happen as the two lives collide?
1. Chapter 1: Twins? Looks can be decieving

Ethan creeps into my bedroom slowly and carefully. He stops at my bed and swiftly jumps on me, shouting, "Time to wake up, sis!"

I struggle to get my brother off, "Get off me, nut head!"

Ethan stays firm on his mission and laughs, "Can I not have any fun with my twin?'

I can't help but giggle and soon begin to laugh along with him. I finally get a grip and kick him to the floor.

I growl lowly at him, "Enough already, quit goofing around and get ready!"

Ethan pops up from the ground and ruffles my navy blue, boy cut hair, laughing, "OK, OK. I'll let you borrow my other uniform….." He pauses for a moment, then grins evilly, "It's too bad that you _refuse_ to wear a skirt. I bet the guys would be all over you."

I smirk, "Well too bad for you that I look more male than female."

Ethan smirks back at me and places his hand on my flat chest, "And if _these_ don't ever grow, you'll never convince others that you're a girl."

I shove him back and grumble, "Just shut up and get me your spare uniform."

Ethan sighs and walks to his bedroom. I yawn and sit on the edge of my bed.

Ethan returns and throws his uniform in my face and teases, "By the way, you'll look a lot like me when you put that on. I'm very handsome so you'll have a _girlfriend,_ in no time at all."

I glare at him and growl in reply, "Looking like you will sure explain why the girls_ run_ in fear of your ugly face."

He backs out and leaves me alone.

I take off my P.J. top and grab a tight, white tank top. I slip it on and examine myself in the mirror.

I sigh and say to myself, "Ethan is right for once….they are so small that there is no need for me to wear a bra of any kind. Come on, I'm 15 years old!"

I stare at myself for a few seconds, then shrug it off, putting on my brother's spare uniform shirt. I fix the collar and straighten the tie that comes with it.

I then take off my P.J. shorts and put on a pair of form fitting leggings that go down to my knees. Finally, I put on the pants that I need to wear.

I jog into the bathroom and fix my hair to look like my brothers and brush my teeth. I drag my feet out of the bathroom and grab my book bag, heading to meet with my brother in the kitchen.

As I enter, we stare at each other and I frown, "Geez, we do look identical."

Ethan immediately corrects me, "Almost identical, we are still opposite genders."

I shake my head and reply, "Keyword 'look' if you will."

He hands me a breakfast sandwich and smiles, "Time to head out."

I take a bite of my sandwich and mumble, "Fine then…."

I hold his hand and we walk out of the house, heading to school.

_**~At School~**_

At school, I nervously follow Ethan into the classroom. He begins to sit down but I grab his arm and whimper, "Please don't let me stand up here alone….."

Ethan smiles and nods an ok.

The teacher comes in and announces, "Today, we'll have a new student staying with us."

He looks at Ethan and I and pauses. Ethan smirks and says, "Everyone, this is my twin sister, Alex."

The teacher frowns at Ethan and says, "Ethan, you are the class clown but it's not nice to do this to your own family. Alex, introduce yourself please."

I shrug and say, "I'm Ethan's twin sister, Alex."

The teacher shakes his head in disapproval and points to our seats, "Sit down please…." Ethan and I look at each other but then sit down .


	2. Chapter 2: Miss Healer?

First in class, we have Science, Math, and History. The last class before lunch is gym.

Some of the boys in our class come up to my brother and I and say, "Nice job messing with the teacher, that was hilarious!"

I frown and mutter, "Um…thanks…I think. But we weren't kidding, I am a girl."

They stare at me and grin, "Shall be settle this in the changing room?"

Ethan looks at me worriedly but I pat his head and whisper, "Don't worry. They won't see anything."

In the boys locker room, most of they guys from my class keep their eyes on me. I quickly take off my shirt and pants, leaving on my leggings and tank top.

I place my hands on my hips and growl, "Happy now, perverts?" They all stare at me wide eyed and I say to Ethan, "Give me your spare gym clothes."

He throws them to me and I swiftly put them on. Before I leave, one guy grabs my arm and says, "If you wore a skirt, you would actually be very cute."

I glance at him and in a flash, I grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder.

I bare my teeth and growl, "I will seriously hurt you the next time you speak to me like that."

Then, I exit the room, sitting down against the wall outside the door.

I hug my knees and rest my eyes. I hear the door slid open and Ethan's best friend, Leo, comes out.

He sits beside me and smiles, "Great job standing up to those jerks on your first day."

I nod and avoid eye contact. We are silent for a moment but then Leo asks, "Umm….how am I supposed to tell you and your brother apart?"

I glance up at him and smile, "Look closely at my teeth."

I open up really wide and Leo leans closer. He examines my teeth but then says, "Hmmmm…..you got fangs, right?"

I wink and say, "Bingo. Either that or ask me what gender I am."

He smiles in return and the other guys finally come out of the locker room, keeping a good distance away from me.

Ethan is the last one out and he pulls me aside. He then whispers in my ear, "You are needed in the other realm, miss healer."

I nod and pat him on the head, replying back softly, "No need to address me so formally, brother."

He nods sadly and whispers again, "I know that you are my sister, but I have to respect you. You are my sister who was born in the other realm, you are miss healer. The wisdom to know all."

I smile sadly and peck him a kiss on his forehead, "I won't be back as soon as I would like. Be good, and keep Leo out of trouble."

Ethan smirks, "I didn't know you had that much interest in my best friend."

I whack him on the back of the head and hiss, "Get going, make a diversion."

He ruffles my hair and runs off to the others.

I watch quietly as Ethan approaches the others. Suddenly, he fake faints and I consider that as my signal.

While everyone is distracted, I open a small portal on the wall. I glance back at him and Ethan winks at me, I smile good-bye. I quickly step through the portal and fall into darkness, closing my eyes to pass the time.


	3. Chapter 3: Childhood friend in love

_**~?~**_

When I open my eyes, I'm in a thick forest, next to a shack and temple area. I get up and brush myself off, calling out into the woods, "My kimono please, Ryu."

Out of the air, a blue slender dragon appears. He transforms into a human boy, about 16 years old with dragon horns and tail.

I smile as he bows lowly to me, holding out a folded kimono, "Glad for you to return, Yuki."

I pat his head and take the kimono, starting to shed my awful school clothes.

Ryu watches me protectively, "Your appearance is more pleasing to look at here than in the other realm."

I slide off my school top, and let my long white hair hang down. My wolf ears perk up at the sound of his voice and my tail swishes happily.

I smile at him, my fangs more visible than before, "No looking while I change."

Ryu turns around and I take off my tight tank top, the wind tickling my bare skin. My chest is the same as before, which I am fine with. I take off my pants but leave the leggings on. I sigh and slowly put on my red and white kimono.

After I fix the last thing on my new outfit, I turn to Ryu, "Ok, I'm descent. Where is it we need to go? Ethan said I am needed."

Ryu looks at me innocently and blushes, "Um…there is no emergency…..I just wanted to see you…."

I sigh happily and walk up to him, "Can't get enough of me can you?"

Ryu's face flushes bright red and he stutters, "Um….uh….would you….like…to fly with…me?"

I kiss him on the cheek and grin, "What happened to my confident and strong dragon? You got us alone and you have gone all soft."

He begins to tear up like a little kid.

I giggle and kiss him on the cheek again, "Silly, of course I will fly with you."

Ryu lets out a sigh of relief and his tail sways from side to side.

I lay my hand on his chest and murmur to myself, "Thank you, let me borrow your soul."

Ryu flinches for a moment as my hand glows. My original wolf ears and tail are replaced by the dragon characteristics, like Ryu's.

I run and change into the dragon form in mid air, circling back around to Ryu, who changed also. His pearly blue scales shine against my pure white ones as we circle each other playfully.

We take off into the sky, flying above the clouds.

Ryu nuzzles me softly and says, "Yuki, miss healer who we respect. You have many forms you are able to take on…" He pauses a second before resuming, "But I wish that I can see you in the dragon form always."

I tackle him and we shoot down to the ground. We both turn human as we hit the earth, me on top pinning down Ryu. He looks at me shocked and a little embarrassed.

I nuzzle his neck and ask, "Are you telling me that you love me, Ryu?"

He grins and flips me over, making him the one on top. He leans closer and kisses my neck, slowly moving to my cheek.

Ryu licks my cheek affectionately and murmurs in my ear, "And what if I am….?"

His tone of voice and warm breath on my skin makes me tremble. His powerful aura feels overwhelming and I try to sound confident as I say, "Aren't I a little too mature for you, hmm Ryu…?"

I feel his fangs nip at my skin, "I am a year older than you….We've been friends for years and yes, you are more mature than me….."

He stops and I gaze into his serious eyes as he resumes, "I've always liked you, but ever since you have been staying with your mortal brother more, and more, and more…..I have been wanting, no, more like needing to be by your side."

I kiss him softly on his lips before whispering, "I love you too, Ryu…"

We embrace each other in a hug and rub our noses against one another's. He helps me up on my feet and says, "Miss Healer, your assistance is needed." I

nod, knowing Ryu can sense the need of others in the forest. We both turn into full dragons and fly to our destination.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions and lots of love

_**~Forest In ?~**_

When we arrive, I change back to my original wolf form. The person needing help is a wolf pup, whose mother is badly injured from an attack by demons.

The pup runs up to me and whimpers, "Please help mom, lady healer….please."

I turn into a wolf and comfort the pup for a moment before returning human.

I kneel beside the bleeding mother wolf and I place my hands on her wounds. I focus my energy into my hands and transfer the energy into the wolf as a healing energy. The wound slowly closes up and the wolf is able to move again.

"Thank you, lady healer," the wolf says.

I smile and lean on Ryu since I am very weak from the task.

The wolf family walks off to their home and I sigh from being energy deprived, "Ryu….let me ride on your back, I'm too tired to fly right now."

Still human, Ryu picks me up bridal style and begins walking to my home, "We are not that far away, I'll carry you like this, Yuki."

I cling to his shirt and try to relax. I close my eyes and whisper, "I've missed you so much…"

Ryu tightened his grip on me and holds me closer to him. I can hear his heart beating and I can feel the heat radiating of his skin. I soon fall into a deep and peaceful sleep, soothed to sleep by the rhythm of his heart.

_**~Next Day~**_

When I wake up, my vision is blurred from the sunlight. I try to focus on the shapes surrounding me. I rub my eyes and my vision becomes clear. There are four people standing above me; Siena, Jacob, Mia, and Ryu.

9 year old Siena grins at me, her wings folded neatly behind her, "Welcome back."

Little 5 year old Jacob jumps on to me, his fox ears and tail show he's excited, "Yay! Yuu is back!"

Mia, who is the oldest of 10 years old, nods to me as her bunny ears twitch and her tail jerks for a second, "Good to have you back, Yuki."

I begin to tear up at the sight of my old friends.

Siena grins evilly at me and shouts, "Dog pile on Yuki!"

Mia bounces on me first, followed by Jacob, and last but not least Siena swoops down on me. I grunt from all the pressure and Ryu's shadow is cast over us.

I look up at Ryu, who smiles, "They wouldn't forget about you, so I brought them over early in the morning."

I smile and begin to laugh, along with tears rolling down my cheeks.

After a few minutes, my friends get off of me and Ryu helps me up.

I lean on Ryu's shoulder for a moment and sigh, "Wow, that's what I call a rude awakening."

We all laugh once again. Jacob jumps into my arms and hangs off my neck, asking with innocent eyes, "You don't have to leave soon again, do you Yuu?"

I glance at Ryu and think back to what had happened yesterday.

I lick Jacob's cheek and rub my nose on his, "I won't be leaving for a while. You don't need to worry."

Mia pulls Jacob away from me and Siena says, "We'll be back later after school."

I nod and kiss all three of them on their foreheads. Ryu acts like he is waiting for one also, but I purposely skip over him. The three wave good-bye as they walk off into the woods. I stretch and yawn, now beginning to get sleepy again.

Ryu sits down and pulls me down into his lap, his head resting on top of mine.

He looks at me sadly and I smile, "Awe….does Ryu want a kiss too?"

His eyes avoid contact with mine as he nods slowly. I turn around in his lap and peck him a kiss on his lips, "Happy now?"

He nods and licks my neck, making me shudder. He then asks, "Is it the truth that you won't need to leave for a while?"

I smile and reply, "That's the complete truth."

He rests his head on my shoulder and asks, "Do you really love me?"

I lick his cheek, "Always."

He hesitates for a moment before asking shyly, "My I mark you as my own?"

I take on dragon characteristics and grin, "Only if I get to do you also."

He chuckles and licks my cheek, "Of course."

Ryu then looks at me embarrassed, "Arm or neck? Your choice."

I don't say anything for a second but just skip to the good part. I lean closer and bite Ryu on his neck. He grunts for a split second from surprise.

I release and from the bite mark, a black marking spreads and forms a dragon marking. I grin and say, "Your mine now."


	5. Chapter 5: A perfect life can shatter

Ryu rubs his neck but then tackles me to the floor. He pins me down and hovers directly over me. Ryu begins to lick my neck, as if he is teasing me. I feel his fangs nip at my skin, making me flinch.

"Ryu….." I whisper, as if to tell him to hurry up.

He stops for a moment and states, "If I do this, your permanent form will be the dragon instead of the wolf."

I kiss him and say, "I know." I nod for him to continue.

Ryu glances one more time at me and I take a deep breath. He leans in closer to me and bites down hard on my neck. I gasp from the shock and I wrap my arms around Ryu as he releases his fangs from my skin.

The marking forms a dragon, exactly like Ryu's. I feel my energy form begin permanently transformed into a dragon.

"I love you…" I whisper softly.

He smiles and gets up, picking me up also. He takes me outside by the archery range.

He sets me downs and asks, "Practice with me?"

I smile and nod as he hands me a bow. I take an arrow and shoot it at the target. Ryu stares at me, wide eyed.

I smirk and brag, "Try and get a bulls eye on your first try."

He smirks at me and pulls back the arrow. He releases and the arrow flies through the air.

His arrow splits mine as it hits the middle where my arrow was. I gasp and look at him, shocked.

He ruffles my hair and grins, "I crushed you and you know it."

I cross my arms and pout, muttering, "Show off…."

Ryu chuckles and states, "Um.. I believe that it was _you_ showing off in the first place."

I grab another arrow, wanting to show him that I'm better. I release and as the arrow is about to hit the target, a dark, void portal blocks its path.

The arrow flies into the black portal. Ryu and I look at each other, scared and confused. I begin to hear footsteps and a hissing noise from inside the portal.

Slowly, out of the darkness, two people appear. Both wearing royal clothing that shows they belong to the Royal Dragon Kingdom Army, or as Ryu told me, the R.D.K.A.

They both had the characteristics of black dragons, and piercing yellow eyes glow underneath their long, pitch black hair.

One steps closer and smiles, showing his sharp, full grown fangs.

He bows mockingly and says, "So….this is where Prince Ryu has been hiding for all these years."

I look up at Ryu and question, "_Prince _Ryu….?"

Ryu's face shows anger and disgust. He growls in his throat and says calmly, "Aiden…..Isaac….." He pauses for a good second or two, "You need to leave us alone…."

I look back at the two men and whimper, "Ryu…..what's going on…."

Isaac floats up by Aiden and says to me, "Oh. So he has kept it a secret all this time, sweet cheeks?"

I flash them a questioning look. Aiden smirks and takes over, "Ryu is the Prince of the Royal Dragon Kingdom, who was taken away by his own back stabbing mother to be raised as a normal child at a very young age. He is officially a traitor to the Dragon Kingdom."

Ryu growls and snaps at them, "I've watched what you've done! You sick, power hungry, kingdom dragons have ruined the lives of many who don't follow your rules! I'm not going back after what you did to my mother! Locking your own queen in your dungeons until she starved to death! You make me sick to even look at you!"

I become very scared at the new side to Ryu. He has hatred in his eyes and disgust is written all over his face.

Aiden laughs, "Hm… We live by our rules and you have no say to what we do."

I sense Ryu is about to snap, so I step in front of him like I'm protecting him, "What is your reason for coming here?"

Aiden rubs the back of his head, "What else. We were sent here to destroy your existence in this realm."

Ryu finally calms down, "You two were my best friends back then….. Now both of you are lousy hounds that follow your masters orders."

Isaac frowns, "The past doesn't apply to the present, but it won't be that bad. The girl will return to her normal life in the human world, keeping her powers, and you'll be sent somewhere there also."

I bare my fangs, "How is tha-"

My voice is cut off as Ryu and I are cast into a portal. I now cannot see, nor hear.

I feel like I'm sinking down into forever darkness, my body feels as if it is tearing apart. Body from soul, spirit, and mind.

I close my eyes to what feels like an eternity. _Ryu…I'm sorry…._


	6. Chapter 6: Unknowing return of Ryu

_**~Back at School.~**_

I open my eyes to see Ethan and Leo beside me. I'm in the nurses office at school. I sit up and flinch from my body being terribly sore.

"What happened?" I ask.

Ethan sighs in relief and explains, "You went missing for a while and later on, me and Leo went to find you. We both found you by the fountains, scratched up and covered in blood. It wasn't that bad, so we took you to the nurse, who bandaged you up."

"I see," I whisper.

Ethan smirks, "Leo was worried sick about you, so he wouldn't leave. And since the nurse had to take off your shirts to bandage you, he got to see your whole upper body naked."

Leo turns away, blushing like mad. I growl and slug Ethan right in the face, "I got nothing any boy would want to see anyway so don't go saying that!"

Leo regains himself and asks, "Um…Alex. What is the marking on your neck?"

I reach over and feel my neck, the dragon mark still there. I sigh as I feel the bite mark from Ryu's fangs, "Um…it's nothing to worry about Leo."

Leo nods an uneasy ok. Ethan glances at the clock and groans, "Aw man, we have to go take a test…. We'll see you later Alex."

I nod and lay back down, gazing out the window. They both bolt out of the room, running down the school hallway. I am silent for a good minute, staring out at the birds outside.

_What now? _I ask myself…_ What am I going to do with myself now? _

I let out a long, heavy sigh and I hug my knees, resting my head on top of them. I glance out the window once again. My attention is focused on a dog, that keeps barking at the building.

Anyone else who hears it, just hear dog barks. For me, I hear exactly what she's yelling out, "_Help! Someone help me! My master is badly injured and needs help!" _

She frantically looks for anyone in sight to help her.

I want to help the dog since I don't have much to look forward to. I slide open the window and jump two stories down to the ground.

I run up to the dog and say, "I'll help you, it's ok."

The dog nods, "_I'm Nina, please follow me." _

I smile sadly and follow behind her.

Nina leads me into a forest area, about 10min away from school. As we walk in a bit further, I see a worn down shack. I rub my neck as my dragon mark begins to sting.

I don't know if it means danger or what. I begin to walk closer and it hurts even more. I brave it and slowly follow Nina into the shack.

Entering, I see in the far corner, a boy leaned up against the wall.

I cautiously walk up to him. I can tell he is in great pain. His eyes are closed beneath his light brown hair, which is pulled back into a small ponytail. He wears a tattered shirt which is covered in blood and ripped shorts.

I turn to Nina, "I'll do my best."

She smiles and disappears into thin air, her voice whispering in the wind, "_Thank you miss." _

I sigh and say to her after she disappears, "You looked after him after you were gone, it's what I can do to help."

I grunt from the burning on my neck. A tear rolls down my cheek as I mumble, "Got to endure it…just a bit longer….."

I shake it off and kneel down beside the boy, who looks about 16. _He's the same age as Ryu. _I smile to myself and roll up my sleeves.

I carefully slip his shirt over his head to get a better look at his wounds. I gasp as I see that his whole upper body is battered and scratched, bleeding badly. His head falls to one side, so I guess it means he's unconscious.

I take off my jacket and try to wipe up all the blood. I apply pressure on his wounds with the material. I soon find that I can't do any healing without being in part wolf form.

I glance at his face and see that he is still unconscious. _Ok, just for a minute. He won't wake up and see me. It'll be ok._

I take a deep breath and transform. My hair turns white and my wolf ears and tail appear. I feel my energy becoming more powerful. I place my hands on his chest and transfer healing energy.

All the wounds close up slowly and is face becomes at ease. I grunt at the growing pain in my neck and my energy becomes weaker.

I gasp, trying to catch my breath. I feel my neck burn like it's on fire and the wounds opening back up on my upper body. The blood seeps through my shirt and I fall back against another wall.

My energy disappears and my wolf characteristics vanish. I am breathing hard, using all my strength to endure the pain upon me. I feel tears roll down my cheeks as I kneel in front of the boy again, cleaning up the rest of the blood. I

fall onto my hands and I struggle to keep awake. I force myself upright and lean back against the wall, next to the boy. I lay there for a long time, worn out and very tired.

I close my eyes and try to rest. I feel a hand brush against my cheek that reminds me of Ryu, making me cry harder. I open my eyes, blurred by the tears.

I see that the boy is awake, his blue eyes gazing into mine. I smile to myself, _his eyes are the same color as Ryu's scales. _I feel so happy that I faint into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

My eyes flutter open, my body still sore. I look up to see the boy awake next to me. I smile at him, "Feeling better?"

He smiles back at me, "I'm fine now. Are you feeling better?"

I sit up slowly, "Getting there."

I hug my knees and we are silent for a moment. The boy extends his hand and says, "I'm Neo."

I take his hand and shake it, "Alex."

He smiles and looks away for a moment, "Um….I bandaged your wounds…..Sorry, I couldn't tell if you were a guy or girl."

I grin and say, "No biggie, I got nothing to show off anyway."

He blushes a little and says, "I also ruined your school uniform. It's covered in blood, sorry about that also."

I look down at my blood covered clothes, "No problem either."

He has a guilty look in his eyes as he sighs, "I have some extra money, at least let me repay you by getting another uniform."

I shake my head and say, "No, no. You don't need to do that."

He looks at me with big puppy eyes, reminding me of when Ryu sometimes pouted, "Please…"

I sigh and smile, "Ok, let's head out."

Neo jumps up and grabs my hand, dragging me out of the shack. He had a big grin on his face that reminds me of a kid.

As we walk into the uniform shop, I look at the boys uniforms for my school. Neo stares at me and complains, "Awe, Alex….. Why won't you wear a girls uniform?"

I shrug and say, "Hm, no reason. I just don't like wearing them."

He runs over and grabs me a girls shirt and skirt, a boys tie, and a pair of leggings. He hands me them and says, "Try these on, please."

I half smile and say, "Ok, just to try them on."

I go into the changing room and finally step out, with all the clothes on.

I blush and try to avoid eye contact, fidgeting with the unfamiliar clothes. Neo walks up to me and whispers in my ear, "You look amazingly cute."

I feel my face turn bright red at his words, "Um…thanks.."

I rush to get unchanged and Neo buys the clothes for me.

As we walk out, Neo hugs me playfully, "Oh, Alex. Thanks for helping me before."

I hug him back, "No problem. You remind me of a little brother, maybe that's why I trust you."

He looks at me a little depressed as he mumbles, "Only a little brother, huh?"

I cock my head to the side and question, "Um….are you ok with that?"

Neo walks away from me and then stops, turning to face me, "I don't mind….. But I am older than you, not as wise and mature though…."

I feel as if I heard this before, "Neo…..what are you getting at?"

A black car pulls up behind him as he whispers, "I really thought I was more to you than that, Yuki."

I quickly look up at him in response to my other name. A man wearing a black suit opens the car door and bows, "Master Neo, we have come to take you home."

Neo nods and before getting in the car, he pulls the collar of his shirt to the side to show a marking on his neck.

I feel the tears roll down my cheeks as I reveal my own dragon mark, which was burning my skin painfully, "I've never forgotten about you….."

He smiles and gets into the car without a word.

_(Author's Note: Help! Any suggestions on how to continue this little problem between Alex/Yuki and Neo/Ryu?)_


End file.
